The Land Of Dreams
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran were, originally , going to go explore, a magical enchanted forest, that only just opened up a week ago. Merleawe and Sylthfarn thought the exact same thing. Rather gentle this story. Enjoy! That what I normally say anyway!


The Emerald Forest.

Pairings are:- SakuraxSyaoran and MerleawexSylthfarn.

Chapter 1:- The Lake of Dreams

Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand towards a brand new forest which had only, really, been opened up today.

"Do you think there's nice water there?" Sakura said to Syaoran. Syaoran nodded at Sakura. "I bet there is, perhaps, the forest could be enchanted?" Sakura smiled as did Syaoran as they walked into the forest.

A rather cute girl walked up to the pair. "Say, do you want to come with me and Sylthfarn? No time for questions! Let's go!" Sakura and Syaoran nodded to each other. "We aren't doing anything, right Sakura?" Sakura nodded as they followed their new friend.

Syaoran looked confused for several minutes. "What's your name?" The girl spun around and began walking backwards. "My name is Merleawe. What's yours?" She looked between the pair.

Syaoran guestered to Sakura. "This is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. She's my girlfriend. I'm planning on marrying her as well! She said"

Sakura smiled at him. "I said yes. Best decision of my life" Her and Syaoran kissed for a brief second while Merleawe turned around. "I'm rather jealous..." She giggled sadness as to try to get rid of their rather, romantic, moments.

After Sakura and Syaoran pulled away and looked to Merleawe. Both of the smiled, because Merleawe, was glowing red and the blush was getting darker and darker. "Have...You tried to talk to Sylthfarn? I mean, eventually have him as your boyfriend?" Syaoran whispered as the girl went even more red (if that was even possible).

Sakura giggled slightly. "Bless her" Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded as they arrived at the Lake.

Sakura's eyes widened whereas Syaoran couldn't stop looking around. "My word... This is beautiful! Where did this lake, nevermind, I can imagine this lake must be the most amazing place..." She exclaimed.

They locked eyes onto Merleawe who was sitting at the edge of the lake, watching the lake glittering, while chatting to the guy who must have been Sylthfarn. Sakura walked over to the pair.

Sylthfarn looked up and smiled at Sakura. "Hello there. I assume you're Sakura?" Sakura bowed and nodded. "I thought you were" He looked back at the lake and Sakura did the same thing.

Merleawe sighed as Syaoran walked up so he was standing to her left. "You know if, Sylthfarn spoke to you first, Which seems extremely to have been the case from what Sakura and I can see. You should at least try to come together. You understand what I am saying?"

Merleawe was not just red now, she was steaming in embarressment. She tried to nod, yet, her whole face was so hot she couldn't move it. Syaoran chuckled.

Merleawe stood up, glanced at Syaoran, then looked back to Sylthfarn who was talking to Sakura. She sighed. "I don't think I've got any courage to do this..." Syaoran walked up next to her, this time on her right, and slowly leaned towards her right ear. "All of us men, we would rather, be asked to be boy-friend and girl-friend by the girl. If the girl doesn't believe that it would work...Would it?" Merleawe shook her head. "No..."

Sakura was still chatting with Sylthfarn when they met Syaoran and Merleawe. "Do you like the lake?" Merleawe asked Sakura. "Yeah, I love it! I'll have to make sure to visit every week!" She giggled and Merleawe joined her.

With the guys though. A different coversation was happening.

Sylthfarn grinned when Syaoran told him the news that Merleawe loved him. Yet she never said anything, because, she thought she would hurt him emotionally.

Sylthfarn glanced at Syaoran. "That's just girls eh?" Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. They seem happy, one minute, then down the next! Its almost a god-damn pattern!"

It was Sylthfarn's turn to chuckle out of the four of them. "That's not even a quater of the worse things that a girl can do to you. Tust me" He grinned as Syaoran was incredliy curious. "In other words? She probably will want a child sooner or later"

Syaoran went deep red as he looked back to Sakura. "Well yeah"

It wasn't long before the lake started to glow. All four (either stood or walked next to each other), watched the lake as it glowed many different colours.

Syaoran guestered to Sakura so the pair walked behind some bushes as they watched Merleawe play with her skirt nervously.

Sylthfarn looked at Merleawe. "What's wrong? Are you cold?"

Merleawe shook her head as a bright pink blush coloured her cheeks.

Sylthfarn smiled warmingly. "I got'cha" Before Merleawe could react Sylthfarn, had, in one movement closed the gap between them as they shared a soft kiss.

As Merleawe and Sylthfarn started to kiss the night away, Sakura and Syaoran, did the exact same thing.

[The End]

* * *

This is where it ends. It started off as a blank notepad page with no inspiration, yet now, I have written (in the past up until now) over 70 fanfics, which where originally, going to posted to ff.

All in all, I had over 100 stories. Ranging from Harry Potter right the way through to Kino's Journey.

My favourite story I wrote was about 102 pages long, over 25 thousand in terms of words, and a genuine treat to read. To bad my sister reinstalled the family computer so I couldn't get the damn thing back!

I believe that story was called something along the lines of:- A Wish.

Alrighty! Enjoy reading whatever you find here!

See ya!

~The Solar Star


End file.
